


The Day Ordinal Kayn Adopted a Cat by Accident

by Mask_of_Sliske



Series: Yuumi's Quest [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Is this how you adopt a cat?, Odyssey Universe, Ordinal Kayn, Short & Sweet, Slight World-Building, Yordle Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mask_of_Sliske/pseuds/Mask_of_Sliske
Summary: The "Is this how you adopt a cat?" fic that no one asked for but everyone needed.





	The Day Ordinal Kayn Adopted a Cat by Accident

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this today and it was such a cute idea to have Kayn randomly get adopted by Yuumi on their quest for finding yordles, albeit for different reasons of course. Would not be surprised if Odyssey Yuumi becomes a thing people want to see more of. Some good ole crazy Kled with Odyssey elements would be really neat as well tbh.

Ordinal Kayn honestly had no idea how this happened.

Somehow he and his crew aboard the Fractal Sheer picked up an odd hitchhiker of sorts: a cat. Not just a cat, this cat was aboard a strange floating book. Honestly, it seemed like the book was sentient somehow.

She appeared when they went into orbit after meeting with another Ordinal. Kayn was called down to review some data, as the other was certain they found the hidden civilization called "Bandle". 

Many yordles were questioned and interrogated for the location of this place, as it is their race's birthplace and homeland. Many died without saying a word about its location or any distinguishing landmarks. All but one.

He was simply known as Kled, and quite frankly he is simply a pirate. An insane pirate. With such insanity comes a loose tongue, and it was hard to discern the truth from the ramblings of a madman. For a while, it was a wild stella-grouse hunt. They tried to investigate every lead they received, some ended in death for minor soldiers, and some lead to pockets of insurgents, Ora veins, and tiny settlements of yordles. 

Nothing large enough to be the famed "Bandle City".

If he could find this hidden city, and uncover the wellspring of Ora within and beneath it, then the yordles will have to yield to the empire.

Now he was left generally empty-handed, a cat was a stowaway on his ship, and the crew of the Morningstar was stirring up more trouble.

All in all, it seemed like a fairly normal week, although the cat was new in all of this. She kept physically demanding head-pats and sat on his lap whenever she could, often times falling asleep. He didn't want to disturb her in the slightest. Mostly because the Book will attack his face if he tried.


End file.
